This Is Reality
by stelena1981
Summary: "J is for Jealous." All things that have happened until 4x9 are still in play. Speculation about future eps.
1. The J Word

**A/N: It's hard to write sire bond Elena y'all. It's hard to try to write her fairly because everything she says right now just sounds so uh...wrong? But I tried to get into her head. I don't know how many parts there'll be but we gotta start somewhere. **

Stefan had never given Elena a reason to be jealous. When the most beautiful women came to town all professing that they wanted Stefan to love them as much as they loved him, Elena, ready to hold onto him with her fingertips, realized she would never have to. Stefan's eyes never changed when he looked at her. She could tell it made him uncomfortable—equal parts guilt and equal parts sadness for the women—them wanting him but him unable to see anybody but her. But it was what it was.

Still, Elena remembered the first time she met all of those women. Lexi, the "girl in the towel", whose obnoxious beauty and ability to make Stefan laugh and relax set Elena in such a quiet fit of jealousy she could hardly breathe. Once she talked to Lexi and saw that she loved Stefan deeply—but not that way—it settled her. She even came to love her in those briefest of moments. And Katherine? How could he not love about a sexy, worldy, overly confident, uninhibited woman? How could Stefan resist her—especially when they had such history.

Even when she, a brand new vampire, tried to stab Rebekah for making her jealous about her past relationship with Stefan, if she looked over at Stefan, she would have seen his concern more about their present situation than any residual feelings he had for her. He had his "peacekeeper" face on—even though Elena wore her propietery face and that's the one that got her stabbed in the hand with a #2 pencil.

MWMWMWMWMWMWWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM WMWWMWMMWWMMWMWWMWMWMWMWMWMW MWMWMWMMWWMWMMWMWMWMWMMWMWM

They lie on blankets that shield them from the earth of the forest one night and talk in hushed tones about the things they said they could discuss if and when they got back together.

"I think I understood him better than I had before that night and I just thought I would see if this is what I wanted. So, we...we kissed. It felt...good and I gave into it and then Jeremy caught us and it shocked me a little. I felt guilty because it felt good...and I hurt him and he hurt me. God, this is so weird."

Stefan nods while staring at the sky.

"Yeah but you needed to tell me."

"But this is why," and she puts her hand on his chest like she always does and rubs her palm against him so he would look at her. "As good as it felt I knew it wasn't enough in comparison to how I felt about you. Driving home that night, as bad as I felt for hurting him and knowing that he wanted me and me showing him that I could want him back, he didn't have me. I knew that I loved you...and I know that you told me you loved me but I had no idea how we could start again. Still, I wanted the possibility of us more than what happened between me and Damon at that motel."

Stefan lie quietly staring at her and trying to figure out how he could love someone so very much so quickly.

"While you were gone did you.."

"Was I—with someone else?" he looked at her with his eyebrow raised at the way she changed gears.

She nodded and watched him.

He shook his head. "I did horrible things, Elena. Things I will never be able to talk about without shame and absolute guilt. I even did them to you. But as far gone as I was and as violent as I was, I couldn't see being with anybody else. That excuses nothing I did but that's the truth. I tried to pretend like I could with Rebekah but she saw right through me."

"So just me then? That says something doesn't it?"

"It says that you're 18 and you've had more trauma than any person should have and have lost more people than any person should have and feelings are feelings. Elena, I told you this before but I've lived 162 years. I've seen a lot of things; experienced a lot of things; felt a lot of things. I—I know what I want—who I want. And I understand you still needing to figure that out. Let's also not forget that I totally pushed you toward him when I left town."

She leans her forehead against his.

"You understand more than anyone should, Stefan. More than * I * would if the roles were reversed."

"Hmm. When I say I want you to be happy it just means that I want you to be where you want to be doing what you want to do with whomever you want to do it. It makes me crazy thinking that could be with my brother. But you're worth that."

"You're worth that too to me. You know that, right?" She kissed his jaw and his cheek and moved back down to his throat while her hands searched his body. She crawled on top of him and continued to kiss and touch him while he lay there in supplication. Her hair veiling her face as continued to trek down his body, she moved back up to him and kissed him soundly. "I don't want to lose this," she says in between kisses. "This is everything."

Their lovemaking that night was intense and territorial and loud and uproarious and glorious because they were so open with each other. Each time Elena moved atop Stefan and each time he held her hips as he moved in time with her felt like they were forging something new. Her body was the same as he remembered when she was human. But there was strength and agility that he hadn't seen in her before compliments of vampirism.

When they were both spent and the fire built close to them had long burned out, Elena fought exhaustion to watch Stefan sleep next to her. He held her hand in his sleep and she watched how their rings matched and how okay she was with whatever that meant because they were determined not to quit on each other.

Now, she was with Damon and she felt happy. There were efforts to discover how deep the power of the sire bond ran in relation to her own feelings for him-which she believed were true and genuine—but ultimately they were scrapped when Elena insisted that everyone leave her be with Damon. As she told her friends, "If it ends, it'll end. But we deserve a chance to be happy."

Happy. That's how she felt. She sometimes disagreed with Damon but more often than not, saw that she was being unreasonable. He wasn't asking for anything she wouldn't ask of him. At the end of the day, she wanted him to be safe and that's what he wanted from her. She understood how isolated he felt and how hard it was for him to be accepted because he made some bad choices. She wouldn't leave him by himself like so many others had done. That's how she knew it was love. She felt so protective of him. And she wanted him. She wanted him to the core of her bones she wanted him. And that he wanted her made her feel good and whole and special and grateful.

Stefan left the mansion shortly after she and Damon became official. They had a falling out at school one day and he told her that she ripped his heart out and she apologized but what else could she do? She felt how she felt. He'd learn to let her go. But then he stopped talking to her directly and he stopped looking at her too which was weird because...well she wasn't entirely sure why that was weird. He would always mean something to her and be important to her. He was the brother of the guy she was falling (but never fully fallen) in love with. Of course she cared for him. But people grow and change and...she was happy. She hoped everyone else could be too—including Stefan.

MWMWMWWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM WMWMWMWMWMWMMWWM

Stefan lived long enough to recognize when he should feel jealous and when he shouldn't. He never felt jealous when Elena was with Matt Donovan. He supposed he could have but in their case he could see she had fully moved on from him. He felt guilt and compassion for Matt.

And Elijah? He felt jealous. But Elena came home to him every night detailing what they discussed-of her own volition-so he let that melt down.

But Damon? As much as he tried to think otherwise or tried to accept it and use it to their advantage as a way of keeping Elena safe? He could never not be jealous of his relationship with Elena. Even when she told him he had no reason to worry. He trusted her. He did. But he knew how these things happened.

And even if the way they happened was not of Elena's free will, the end result was the same.

After he met Elena, Stefan knew no other girl ever really held a candle to how he felt about her. Even as Klaus allowed him to remember their days in 1920s Chicago and his time with Rebekah, his feelings for her never matched how he loved Elena. He admired her beauty and often remembered the fun they had together but he never really doubted his lack of feeling for her when compared to Elena.

He guessed he understood the idea of the sire bond after all.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWMWMWMWMWMMW WMMWMWMWMWWMMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMM WMWMWWMWMMWMWMMWMWMWMWMWMW

When April undaggered her, Rebekah initially thought she'd try to get revenge on Stefan for aiding her brother in trapping her. But not long after she made her way back to her newly acquired home, she saw that Stefan was already feeling the karmic backlash. She watched him not talk about Elena and avoid her and his brother. As much as it gave her moments of glee, she knew the toll of that betrayal. She also knew how much he loved that dumb girl.

She thought she'd give him something to take his mind off his loss. So she became his adversary as a distraction of sorts.

Problem was he wasn't much in the mood to fight. Matter of fact, he looked like he was holding on to his control with the pads of his fingers. Still, she pushed him and pushed him.

Stefan didn't want to come between Elena and Caroline anymore so he stopped crashing at the Forbes home and took shelter in Alaric's old apartment. That place held so many memories for Stefan. It was the place where he made the deal with Klaus to save his brother, the place where he allowed The Ripper to take over again, the place where he kissed Elena for the last time, the place where she still loved him and believed in him. The last two memories broke his heart every day he stayed there. But the ache reminded him that he wasn't in love by himself so he endured the pain.

He sat there one night drinking his nightcap before forcing himself to sleep when Rebekah knocked on the door. They just returned from Italy with Professor Shane and fought the entire time. Klaus called it bonding. They came back with the sword but no one was certain as to its true power or if it was really still necessary. "Still necessary." Those were Elena's words. Damon convinced her that she should know for sure if she really wanted to be with him and she told him it didn't matter and Stefan leapt from the table at the Mystic Grill and left without a word.

"What do you want Rebekah"? Stefan left the door open as he walked away to freshen up his drink. He dropped ice into the glass for Rebekah's as well and handed the glass of bourbon (her favorite drink) to her.

"No reason. I was bored and thought I'd kick you around while you were down. It is my way after all."

Stefan nodded. "Well, don't let me stop you. Get on with it."

Rebekah shook her glass a bit letting the ice cubes clink against the sides. "She really broke you didn't she?"

He clears his throat because the lump that has suddenly appeared would prevent him from talking forever.

"It's the worst pain I've ever known. Mostly because when I think about it, I realize that it was my fault. If I hadn't saved Matt, she would still be her."

"Stefan that was my fault. I killed her; not you."

"That is true Rebekah." He toasts her. "You know what's funny? I love her more today than I did before. Her. In whatever state she is in. I told her once that I wanted her to be happy. And if it weren't for this sire bond thing and she were really happy with my brother I would...I would let it be. It feels like shrapnel in my body but I would have found a way to live with it."

Rebekah puts down her glass and walks over to him. "For what it's worth, seeing you loving Elena like I imagined you were supposed to feel about me all those years ago feels just like what you're describing. Being someone's memory hurts more than I can describe."

They stare at each other for awhile and then he kisses her. And then she asks him (again): "Do you think you can ever love someone like you loved her?"

"Never."

"You're telling the truth." And she kisses him back.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMMWMWM WWMWMWMMWMWMWWMWMWMWMWMWWMWM WMWMWMWMMWMWMWWMMWMWMWMW

The sire bond is broken and Elena, now human again, still chooses to be with Damon—not that Stefan put up a fight. He wished them well with a tear in his eye and walked away.

Elena felt weird about it but chalked it up to residual feelings she was just starting to regain post-bond. Things would be weird for awhile, she'd tell herself. But they'd work out. Those boys loved each other; they'd find a way to get along.

And then she saw it. Stefan sitting next to Rebekah at the Grill. Stefan being annoyed with something she said but still laugh with her. Her hand involuntarily grabbing his shoulder as they talked to her and Caroline and Matt.

They were together. And she was fine with it. I mean, she couldn't move on and not expect him to.

She was perfectly fine.

Except when she would get up in the middle of the night and walk up to Stefan's room and look around.

Except when she would have to call him and notify him of something his brother found out and he'd have to call her back because he was currently occupied.

Except when she actually saw him kiss her for the first time and dance with him at the Prom.

They were in the middle of figuring out the latest drama when they were put together to locate something. She had an attitude with him the entire time.

"Elena I'm not sure what your problem is."

"I don't have a problem Stefan."

"Well, make sure you talk it over with whomever it concerns. But if it's my brother I think you know you should just give him the space he needs if he's asking for it."

She was no longer a vampire but if she were she would have tried to hit him he made her so angry.

She talked to Bonnie that night after they parted. That was the first time the "J" word was uttered.

"He's such a smart ass now and he talks to me like...like we have no history. And he barely looks at me. But her? He looks at her all the time! Rebekah? I just don't get it."

Bonnie remains quiet and listens to her friend rant. But at that last thought she can't help but mumble under her breath.

"What? What did you say Bonnie?" Elena asks exasperated.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything."

"No I think you did. Go ahead. Say it."

"You're with Damon. You can't possibly judge Stefan for his choice." Elena looks mad and simultaneously like the rug has been dragged from under her.

Bonnie takes a deep breath and continues on. If Elena thought she was a judgy bitch she'd have good reason. "But that's not what this is about. This is about Stefan being with someone else. It could be Rebekah or Any Girl. Think about it Elena. You never considered the fact that Stefan could move on as easily as you did. Did you expect him to spend his life pining for you?"

Elena takes her deep breath. "Thanks for being on my side Bon. And I just can't imagine Stefan choosing the person who sent me and Matt over a bridge and killed me."

"Really? Elena, I love you but you're with the guy who slept with that same girl after she tried to kill you the first time. Stranger things have happened. Listen, jealousy is normal. The question is are you jealous because it never occurred to you or are you jealous because you think he's yours?"


	2. It Feels Like

Rebekah awoke to find herself alone in bed and clutching the bedcovers to herself she leaned forward in search of her lover. Super keen eyesight in the dark-the perks of being a vampire-helped her locate Stefan who stood quietly in front of the large window overlooking the town. It wasn't quite dawn yet but she could sense the beginnings of day coming soon. She watched him as he stood there and noticed how hunched his shoulders and how low his head was. She wondered what he could be imagining he sees out that window.

Although, Rebekah being Rebekah doesn't sit quietly and wonder about anything. "I think a girl might take offense at waking up to find she's alone. I think a girl might wonder where her lover is thinking about to push him out of a warm bed and make him stand in front of a window."

She knew what he was thinking about. She always knew. It didn't require her natural skill set for discerning emotions to parse out a man adrift.

He took his time to answer and never turned to face her keeping his eyes focused on the life through that glass window. "Lately I wake up disoriented. I am so confused about why I'm in Alaric's apartment and I feel this body next to me and regardless of if it's hot or cold flesh because I got used to both I always expect to see dark hair and not blonde and brown eyes and not blue. And so when I turn to face my expectation and I see...I see you...it freaks me out and I have to walk away to regain my bearings."

"Look Stefan, I'm under no pretenses here. I expect no overly sentimental gestures and I don't look for you to share lovely thoughts with me. But I do expect you to see me and to not treat me like a placeholder until you get what you really want."

He turns around and walks back over sitting on the edge of the bed closest to her. He runs his fingers through her hair, loving the feel of it between his hands. He watches her, looking at her closely. Looking at her more closely than he had even in their most intimate moments when he would struggle to make eye contact with her. She saw his eyes and she saw the sadness and the guilt and the care.

"I don't want to hurt you, Rebekah. I've made some bad choices where you were concerned and for that I'm sorry. I don't want to cause any more pain but I...I just can't help it. I just don't belong to myself anymore and what's left is all that is in front of you."

She reached out and caressed his cheek and pulled him to her so she could kiss him. As they tossed about in bed, playing at creating a connection that would never remain in tact, Rebekah wondered how long it's been since owned herself. And as she moved atop Stefan and watched him turn his head into the pillow simultaneously feeling pleasure and grief evidenced by the tear that rolled down his cheek, she wondered if belonging was overrated.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMWWMMWMWM WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMWMW MWMWMWWMWMWM

In the months that Elena lived between her house and the Salvatore mansion, she had come to depend on Damon's claw foot tub to help her relax. Sometimes Damon would join her; most times (especially of late) she'd draw her bath and sit alone with her glass tumbler of Scotch that she grew accustomed to during her vampire days.

Damon was out helping Sheriff Forbes with some Council business and she was glad for the quiet. Usually if she came into the house with the look on her face she had after leaving Bonnie's house, Damon would ask and then if she was unresponsive her would pester her until she shared what was wrong. This way she could relax her face into a neutral position so that he wouldn't notice anything was wrong.

And, frankly? Nothing * was * wrong. She lie in that tub of warm warm assuring herself of that. She had history with Stefan and just like he got to be concerned about who she dated she could be just as equally concerned. And anyway, wasn't Rebekah just trying to sweet talk Matt into dating her? She clearly wanted to come after all the men Elena cared about to get back at her.

She sighed. By the time her mind wielded that narcissistic hogwash, Elena knew that some part of what Bonnie said was true. She was a little jealous. But not because she thought Stefan belonged to her—she just never considered him dating someone else. But once she could see that he was just as happy as she was—and she was totally happy—then she'd be able to let go. "Not let go," she says out loud to no one in particular. "I let go a long time ago. I can wish him well."

"All this just to get you back?"

"It's not why she's here, okay? No matter what she says...I know her."

"I feel like I almost lost you today."

"Impossible. [whispers] Impossible." He kisses her and then kisses her deeper. And she pulls him in not willing to let him go. He was hers.

They push and pulled each other to Elena's bed and pulling clothing off and moving their hands about the others body laying claim. He let Elena grip him and mark him as her own. At the point that they made love both sitting up on the bed rocking into each other never breaking eye contact and holding onto each other for dear life with Elena fighting the urge to vocalize the intensity of their moment so she wouldn't wake Jenna down the hall, she knew this moment would be seared into her brain forever.

He watched her and whispered, "Impossible. Impossible." And she gave in and yelled into his neck as he pushed them back into the bed to muffle her sounds with a pillow.

She woke with a start groaning while still sitting in the now freezing cold water of that claw foot tub. Climbing out shivering and barely able to wrap the towel around herself without shaking, she made her way to the mirror and stared at herself through the glass. "Impossible."

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMMWMW WMWMWMWMWMW

Stefan sat with Caroline as they awaited the Senior Night planning meeting she was co-coordinating with Rebekah.

She sighs. "Don't ask. The only thing I can tell you is that it is not a blonde solidarity thing."

"I would never question the logic of the universe with regard to you two working together. Just remember: she's an Original. Can't be killed because you don't wanna cater Senior night."

"I'll have you know I keep that ash stake around for situations just like these. Elena gave it to me to hold onto and that's what I plan to do—unless I'm driven to defend myself by a 12000 year old ho bag."

"Hey, hey, hey...I am dating that 12000 year old ho bag. Maybe take the annoyance down by half?"

"Whatever. Anyway, where was I before you cut me off to talk about she who walked with Moses?"

"You were comparing me, Elena and Damon to fictional characters from some terrible 1990s teen soap opera."

"First, _Beverly Hills, 90210_ was far from terrible and second, yes, that exactly. You are totally Brenda Walsh, Damon is Kelly Taylor and Elena is..wait for it—Dylan McKay."

"The only reason I'm passively entertaining you is because I watched this with you at your house."

Caroline side eyes Stefan. "Listen, you and Elena are totally soulmates who were forced apart by circumstances out of your control. You were sent to be Klaus's ripper; Brenda was sent to Paris."

Stefan looks at her. "Okay, I admit: It's not a perfect analogy but it's *close enough*. Anyway, while Brenda is off finding herself in Paris, Kelly and Dylan get closer because of their shared love for Brenda which begins their romance if you can call it that which leads to the big crisis moment where Brenda confronts them at the park and tells them she never wants to see them again. Do you see how this makes sense?"

"I see how it makes sense in that lovely little world in your mind, yes. And for the sake of argument, say I do think it makes sense. What's the point? Brenda and Dylan never got back together."

"Because Brenda never fought for Dylan! She let her pride stand in the way."

"Caroline, I think we are well past the point of fighting. And pride is all I have left at this point. Besides, this is her decision. I have to respect that."

"Just have a little faith...That's all I ask."

Before Stefan can respond, Rebekah walks in. "Have a little faith in what"? She asks carrying a large bag containing her laptop and all the menus from town she's gathered.

"Faith in us to ensure that we get a maximum number of RSVP's for the senior night dinner gala."

Rebekah hardly believes this but chooses not to care where Caroline is concerned. Besides, her brother told her not to touch the Forbes girl. So she won't—yet.

Rebekah makes her way over to the seat next to Stefan's. They make eye contact but it's not them really to touch so she just takes the chair closest to his. Elena arrives with Matt and Bonnie and looks around the room, her eyes fixating on Stefan and Rebekah. Before she gives herself away, she forces her gaze away and onto Caroline who is presently standing in her personal space with a rolled up piece of paper barking instructions at her and Matt and Bonnie.

As they all nod in agreement of their duties, Matt asks, "Why are we the only Seniors who have to put these things together, Caroline"?

"Because you're the only seniors I trust to make it work. That's why." The trio goes to find seats in the cluttered classroom and disperse themselves where there's free space to sit. As if it were a game of musical chairs, Elena finds herself stuck behind her ex and his new girlfriend. She looks over at Matt and sees that he is sympathetic.

As if on cue, she gets a tawdry tacky funny text from Damon that makes her smile. She replies "Later" and as she pulls her hair back behind her ear and looks up from her phone smiling, she finds herself staring at the closeness of their faces to each other. They aren't touching but their shoulders are close and-

"Good morning, Elena. You look cheery this morning. Damon does have a way of making waking up worthwhile if I recall." Rebekah turned to face Elena with a slight smile.

She lets herself give in a bit to the irrational fury that Rebekah inspires in her. "I wouldn't think you'd know anything about that seeing as how you never really were sleepover buddies."

Rebekah's eyes give away that the hit landed but refuses to let herself be the only one injured in this word fight.

"That may be true but I must say: even after being in that casket all these years with only memories of my mornings with this one, the reality of it is even more fulfilling than I remembered."

She doesn't have to look at the brown haired girl to know she hit her target. She could smell the wound.

Stefan clears his throat and places his hand on Rebekah's shoulder. "I'm gonna go see if Bonnie needs help." He can't look at her face as he walks away.

Elena forces herself to look at Rebekah and does her best at looking unhurt. "Look, we're not friends, but can we try to be civil? Neither of us are in the position to judge the other, okay?"

"Oh my, what a tangled web we weave and all of that. But you're right, I suppose I can find a way to judge you quieter."

"Whatever." Elena gets up to walk away but can't help herself and doesn't know why she can't when she turns quickly back to Rebekah and whispers in her ear, "when you're with Stefan and he's at that crucial moment where he doesn't break eye contact and you can see yourself in his eyes and it's magical. Have you seen that?"

Rebekah is silent. Elena nods. "Hmm," and walks away allowing a glance at Stefan who at the same moment chanced a glance at her. It's over before it began.

Sitting down next to Caroline, she wouldn't allow herself to admit how good that felt.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWWMW MWMWWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMMW MWMWWMWWMWM

Elena looked around her bedroom staring at the photographs and the artwork and the posters on her walls. The person who loved these things was just here a few years ago. But she died and came back and died and came back too many times to not be different than this room. As she contemplated taking down the memories, she remembered a conversation that she hadn't thought of in a long time.

"Do you leave everything here when you come and go?"

"It's the only place that has remained constant. This room holds every memory that I ever thought was important enough to hold onto."

"Lot of memories."

"Yeah."

She used to tease him for being a pack rat and saving little mementos of things they did together. Her granddad's jacket hung on his coat rack. Some crumpled earth from a hike. A Ferris wheel ticket stub. Caroline threatened to call _Hoarders_ for an intervention. But when she looked around and saw the window bench, or her closet or her bed she understood why he let nothing change in his room.

Still, some memories were best put away and not on display. And so she filled a moving box with the Koala bear he won her and the white flower he pinned on her and the photo she took of him unawares while he slept and the box that contained the locket necklace and her daylight ring that matched his own.

At her most sire bonded, she contemplated asking Bonnie if she would make her another ring from the same stone as Damon's but thought that was a fight she didn't feel like having so she let it be. When Stefan got her the cure and she became human again she no longer needed the ring but she wore it out of habit until she decided to see where things with Damon could go. That time she thought about returning the ring to Stefan or Bonnie but her compassion was slowly returning and she realized that would cause [more] undue hurt so she let it be.

Elena stared at the box of memories wondering what she would do with it. Opting to place it behind her desk seemed a good temporary solution.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMMWM WMWMWMWMWWMMWMWWMWMMWMWMWMWM WMWMWMWMWMW

Everyone showed up for the Senior Night Gala: Caroline came with Tyler; Matt took Bonnie; Stefan brought Rebekah and Elena took Damon. And for the most part, everyone was civil. The girls (minus Rebekah) gathered around the punch bowl to discuss "girl" things while the boys (minus Damon) talked about how they'd much prefer to be at the Grill playing a good game of pool.

Everything was civil—until the Senior Class committee announced the winners of Sr. Couple of the Year. At the moment that Stefan and Elena's names were called, the shock and quiet tension that hummed along amplified by 100 percent. From different sides of the room, they looked at each other. Stefan offered her a "why not" shrug and she met him halfway and fell in line with him as they walked to the stage.

Her natural inclination to hold his hand was so strong she had to put her hands behind her back to keep from giving in.

His natural inclination to hold her hand was so strong he had to put his hands in his pocket to keep from giving in.

Once they reached each other, she leaned into him. "How the hell did this happen"?

"Nominations and ballots went out around the time we got back together and I guess we just...forgot about it."

As they continue to walk the screen projects a photo of the two of them together. It's a photo they both remember well. It's from early in their relationship where someone took a photo of them kissing. She remembered how surprising the photo was because she and Stefan were immensely protective of the intimate side of their relationship. The memories that arose in Elena made her nearly gasp for air. She looked so..._happy _then.

Stefan climbed the step and helped escort her up with him. The way his hand grazed her back was the first touch they'd shared in months and the emotions it set off in her were unsettling. The committee crowned them and as they looked off into the crowd to find their significant others both hoped they didn't look as nervous and eager with anticipation as they felt.

The Senior Class couple of the year always had to dance. Leading her down the staircase to the dance floor was an exercise in self-restraint. As the music played, he relied on his eyes to ask her permission to dance. She nodded and as his hands took her body into his, it made him feel weak.

How could she still have this power over him after everything he had put her through? After all the pain and the tears and the rage and the heartbreak. Could she still feel like his?

He moved them around and involuntarily her arms went around his neck as she leaned into his chest. It felt like something she had not quite yet been able to think or utter.

Something that Bonnie and Caroline knew long before it had to come to Elena.

It felt...and as she thought it and Stefan led them sure and steady around the room, she took a deep breath and admitted it.

It felt like he was hers.


End file.
